Beelzenef knows
by WilliTSpears
Summary: Who knew? Tamaki obviously had no idea. How could this be true? Why did a freak like Nekozawa like him? He didn't know what to do. But Beelzenef knows- a lot more than a hand puppet should.  Haha bad summary sorry!  Tamaki x Nekozawa! Rated T to be safe.
1. Beelzenef spills the beans

**Haha this is my first Ouran fanfic and it's anything but normal. but i was never a fan of generic pairings. this is Tamaki x Nekozawa, and pretty darn light too. R&R please!**

"Suoh Tamaki."

Tamaki nearly jumped out of his skin. He no longer had the impression that he was alone in the host club room. He had been oblivious to the newcomer's presence, as he was busy primping himself between periods- being a king was harder than it looked, not that anyone would know that. It was because of this that Tamaki nearly jumped out of his skin when a hooded figure made his presence known.

"N-nekozawa senpai! Wh-when did you get here? I thought you were at black magic club-"

"Cancelled." Said the black-haired 18-year old.

"Th-then why are you here? I don't want anything to do with your witchcraft-"

"Shut up!" Nekozawa hissed. Out of his black sleeve, a pale hand emerged, fishing something out of a pocket on the inside of his cloak. A faded yellow hand puppet of a sinister-looking cat was revealed, seemingly looking at Tamaki as if to start a conversation.

"What? Why'd you-"

"I said shut up!" he hissed, looking from Tamaki to the doll, who stared him with blank, stitched-in eyes. "What's that, Beelzenef?"

Tamaki was starting to feel awkward. This guy scared him enough, but he just looked like a nutjob when he talked to that puppet of his- which made him even more on edge.

Suddenly Nekozawa looked almost incredulously at his doll, as if he couldn't believe what it had just told him. "Of course not!" Tamaki was taken aback at seeing the pale senior, for once showing what seemed like a human emotion.

The doll turned to face Tamaki, sending shivers down the host King's spine. What kind of witchcraft was this? It was as if the doll was staring into as his very soul…

From behind his back, the doll pulled out a piece of paper, and began writing on it. Where it came from, Tamaki didn't know, nor did he understand how it could possibly write, seemingly on its own. Nekozawa looked over its shoulder.

"No! Beelzenef, you can't! I told you not to-"

Tamaki was seriously freaked out now. The hooded figure acted as if his hand puppet was a living, breathing thing with intelligence, and the King was only getting more and more scared. Why couldn't this guy just leave him alone?

The doll held up his piece of paper, and Tamaki could see what he wrote. His eyes bulged immediately at the message, and he backed up a few steps seeing Nekozawa's reaction.

_Umehito-san is fond of you, Suoh Tamaki. I hope you can return his feelings. I will be watching you-_

Tamaki didn't bother reading the rest of the sentence. He did the only thing he could that he knew would make them leave. Running over to a cabinet in the corner of the room, pulling out a flashlight. Before Nekozawa could move, it was pointed at him and turned on.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Nekozawa screamed in a high-pitched voice, nearly sprinting back to the door to his club room, slamming the door behind him. Tamaki sighed with relief, then promptly fainted in the middle of the floor.


	2. The Dark Magic Club

Kyouya had been looking for Tamaki, as he didn't want the blonde to be late for class. What he didn't expect to see was his friend sprawled dramatically across the host room's floor, just coming back to consciousness.

"T-tamaki? Are you alright?"

"Uuuuhhhhh… n-no, I'm alright." He said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the ground.

"Are you sure? My father does employ a personal team of over 100 doctors…"

"No, really- I'm fine!" He said, stumbling onto his feet.

Kyouya looked at his friend questioningly. Obviously, something had happened, but since it didn't seem like he was hurt physically, he decided to let it go for now.

"Okay… Just try not to be late for class. It won't fare well for your image as a gentleman."

"Yeah, I know, I know." He shrugged Kyouya off. "After all, a real gentleman like you wouldn't want your role model going sour. Such beauty and grace should not be wasted skipping school!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes, and just walked away. At this point, he didn't care if Tamaki WAS late, because it would be the blonde's own ego's fault.

Over on the other side of the room, a black door creaked open, unseen by the two hosts. An even darker figure peeking through the crack let a smile escape his lips, and Tamaki decided to leave. For some reason, a dark chill had filled the room- now it was time for him to go.

/

THE NEXT DAY YO

/

Tamaki was walking between second and third period, having primped enough between his first and second periods. He was alone in the sense that he wasn't in a real conversation- but at school Tamaki Suoh was never really alone. Always, a sea of yellow school uniforms followed him, belonging to the super-rich, super-beautiful damsels at Ouran Academy.

Sometimes, it was annoying to have so many followers. Surely, Haruhi didn't have the troubles a rich nobleman as him had to live with every day? And as for commoner's coffee, he was still surprised how true the rumor was- and how sad it was that they had so little time. But, of course, not as sad as his stunningly beautiful, rich existence that those such as Haruhi had never known.

So today he decided that he'd mix things up a bit. After all, didn't the twins do things like this all the time? He started running through the halls, the horde of ladies on his tail. He dashed around a corner, down the hall, abruptly around another, and into a random storage closet, which was really as big as Haruhi's house. He leaned on the wall, catching his breath. That was more fun than he expected- and certainly a lot of exercise! He began to take in his surroundings.

He knew he wasn't too far from the club room, so this had to be another abandoned room of some type- almost as if all the abandoned rooms were in this corridor. Weird coincidence, he was thinking, but was distracted by something MUCH more important.

None of the lights were on, making the place he was in look a little eerie. But that wasn't what drew his attention. What little light there was came from two candles on what looked like a hell's altar, with blood-red tablecloth and skulls and a huge spell book-like novel open halfway upon it.

It was then when he realized where he was- and he nearly screamed. A small sign over the altar read

"Welcome to the Dark Magic Club."


End file.
